


The Melch Fic

by wyverary



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Enemas, M/M, freaky sex, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverary/pseuds/wyverary
Summary: Moritz & Melchior have some bathtub fun!!! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell  
> edit: ive caused ppl some strife so let me clear this up, this is 100% fake but its a real fic that exists out there on the web (its panic! fanfic & it's called the milk fic) all i really did was replace the names

Moritz was kneeling in the bathtub, a towel under his knees and another under his hands, his head turned as he craned his neck to watch Melchior working. The younger boy swirled the spoon around in the over-large bowl before tapping it against the rim and laying it on the counter. "You know it'll cool down a little once I get it in the bag, but is that good?" Melchior bent over next to the tub so Moritz could slowly dip two fingers into the bowl, nodding once.

"It's fine."

Melchior nodded again, reaching out to stroke Moritz's hair before standing back up and returning to the sink, where all of the equipment was spread out. The hook was already hanging from the shower curtain so Melchior could hang the bag as soon as it was full. "Go ahead and take the plug out, baby." His voice was soft, gentle. "And start with your fingers."

It was the gentlest of their "darker" interludes. No name-calling or hair pulling or punishments for noises of pain. It hurt enough on it's own, was degrading enough on it's own, Melchior didn't need to add anything to that.

Melchior felt a small tremor run through his body as he heard the soft moan coming from the bathtub, knew the other boy had just extracted the plug. He glanced up at the mirror, watching the boy set the glass plug on the edge of the tub next to the bottle of lubricant. Moritz picked up the bottle, desperate to fill himself as he opened it, dripping some of the lubricant onto his fingers and rubbing them. It was cold to the initial touch, but warmed up as his fingers moved.

"You're so fucking hot like that, baby," Melchior purred, from the sink where the bag was nearly half full. "Now, go ahead."

Moritz flushed warm from the compliment, his wrist sliding down along his waist, hipbone, the curve of his ass. And then his fingers were poised, resting against his entrance before pressing in. He was already loose from the plug so it was an easy intrusion. He didn't even bother with more lubricant before pressing a third finger in, moaning outright at the stretch. He started as he heard the click from Melchior hanging the bag. "Already?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," the boy chided softly. "You can keep your fingers in for a second." He almost added a soft 'slut', but stopped himself. Melchior leaned down, reaching for the bottle of lubricant, letting himself hover over Moritz for a moment, his breath tickling the back of the boy's neck. "Just think about everything I'll do after," he whispered before straightening back up and slicking lube across the tip of the nozzle and his own fingers. "Okay."

Moritz whined, but slowly pulled his fingers out anyway. He wasn't empty for longer than a few seconds, Melchior's fingers immediately sliding over his opening before pressing in, then pulling out to press in the tip of the nozzle. "Breathe," he murmured, fingers running down the boy's spine. "I'm going to now, okay?"

"Wait," Moritz choked out.

"I'm going to now," Melchior repeated, voice a little harder this time. "You're fine." He kept his fingers running along the boy's spine as he loosened the clamp.

Moritz bit his bottom lip, moaning as he felt the first rush of the warm milk sliding into his body. The beginning of the enema was always like Melchior's fingers were now, smooth and soft almost. The cramps would come soon enough, but Melchior's fingers would still be the same.

When they started, one of Moritz's hands flew up to his stomach and Melchior stopped the flow without a word, letting the other boy massage his abdomen to ease the pain. "Just tell me."

"Okay," Moritz whispered, his hand still on his stomach. Melchior loosed the clamp again and Moritz felt the warmth continuing to enter his body. He continued to try to massage away the dull ache of the cramps as he felt his stomach slowly begin to expand from the amount of liquid he'd taken. "Stop," he choked out again. He wasn't supposed to ask how much, but he was desperate to know. He'd felt like he'd taken half already, but he knew it was probably more like a quarter of the bag. "Mel?" he asked, voice close to cracking. "I-I . . . Melchi." His voice was weak.

"You're doing great, baby." The boy leaned down, letting soft kisses feather along Moritz's lower back. "So good."

The tears were starting to build up. Moritz could feel them in his chest, waiting there, another ache in his body. "I don't . . . I . . ." He let his head fall forward, trying to slow his breathing, trying to focus on Melchior's fingers instead of the liquid inside him. "Okay," he whispered,voice cracking as the first tears slid down his cheeks.

The flow continued and Melchior slowed the flow without a say so after five minutes or so. "You're taking it so well, Ritz," he cooed. "You've got half." He usually didn't tell Moritz how much he'd taken, but it had been awhile since they'd done this and he didn't want the boy to break before he managed to get both quarts in.

"Half?" Moritz asked, voice timid, as if he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disconcerted.

"Mhmmm." Melchior leaned forward, letting his lips kiss the back of Moritz's neck, then between the boy's shoulder blades. "Are you ready for more?" When Moritz hesitated, Melchior squeezed his hip. "You can take it, baby. You've done this before."

Moritz's head nodded a fraction of an inch, his breathing already labored. He gave a small squeak as the milk started slipping into his body again. "Please, please, I can't." He shook his head, the tears coming out for real now. Melchior clamped the nozzle again. "I can't, Melchi, please. I . . . I need to . . . please."

The younger boy reached his hand down to Moritz's stomach, the curve of a belly that wasn't there usually. "I know you can take this," he said, voice low but not angry or disappointed. "I know you can, Ritz." He let their fingertips brush. "But I won't make you," he added. "It's up to you."

Moritz hated that. It would have been so much easier to go along with it if Melchior hadn't give him the choice. Now it was up to him to decide if he wanted to be selfish and disappoint his boyfriend and not get rewarded or just go along with it and deal with the pain. "I'll try," he mumbled weakly, squeezing his eyes shit and biting his bottom lip between his teeth as he felt the flow again.

Melchior slipped his hand down Moritz's stomach to wrap around no i cant do this bye

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry i had to maintain my brand & that brand is humor that nobody wanted


End file.
